


Happy birthday

by TheDyingRedRose



Series: Adventures of Having a Incubus Roommate [6]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adventures of having an incubus roommate, Beds, Cake, Demon!Anti, Flirting, Happy birthday Anti!, Incubus!Anti, M/M, Magic, MarkXAnti, Presents, Red writes, Slightly implied sexual content, Sugar, Teasing, birthday meals, denial to the kitchen, not very much though, regular!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Egoween prompt: The man in front of him lets out an exasperated sigh as he glares. “Get out of my way or I’ll move you out of my way.”Or in which Mark’s trying to surprise Anti, and Anti doesn’t like being denied access to the kitchen.





	Happy birthday

Red~

 

The man in front of him lets out an exasperated sigh as he glares. “Get out of my way or I’ll move you out of my way.”

 

“Anti, you’re not allowed in!” Mark was blocking the doorway too the kitchen. Mark had went to mass extremes to keep Anti out. From salt, pentacles, even lining the doorway in a oil recipe he found online. Anti was NOT getting in until Mark was ready for him. 

 

Anti scowled, “I am a powerful demon and you dare defy me?”

 

Mark gulped, “Uh- yes?”

 

Anti let out a small growl and pulled Mark forwards by the front of his shirt, “Best watch your back, Fischbach.” 

 

Anti disappeared and Mark let out a sigh of relief. Back to planning.

 

~

 

The next time Mark saw him, Anti was laying on his bed. That in itself wasn’t a big deal.

 

The big deal was that he was wearing one of Mark’s t-shirts.. and no pants.

 

Mark absolutely gaped as Anti rolled over to his stomach, “See something you want Marky?”

 

There was a smirk on Anti’s face as Mark struggled to answer- “Q-Quit that!”

 

“Quit what Marky?”

 

“Quit using your- demon-ness- to try and get me into bed!” Mark wasn’t even sure if it was demon powers quite honestly.

 

Anti merely chuckled, “No demon-ness here. Why Marky? Are you getting bothered by this?”

 

Mark was blushing as he immediately shook his head. Anti hummed, “Yknow what’s been bothering me Mark?”

 

Mark huffed, trying to hide behind the door frame, “What would that be Anti?” 

 

“You keeping secrets~” Anti’s voice was practically a purr.

 

Mark sighed, “You’ll find out soon enough-“ With that he gave Anti one last look, before rushing away back to the kitchen, resulting in a frowning Anti. He let out a quiet huff, before tossing his- or well, Mark’s shirt across the room. That didn’t work as planned.

 

~

Anti was doing some yoga when Mark finally came over and got him. “Could you come with me?”

 

Anti gave him and unimpressed look, before twisting a bit to get out of his current position. “Nowwww you want me to come with you,” Anti grumbled a bit.

 

Soon enough the two went into the kitchen. Placed at the island there was a small cake, as well as a couple of presents and a large pot of macncheese, “Happy birthday Anti.”

 

Anti blinked, pretty much shocked, “I haven’t celebrated my birthday in years....”

 

Mark gave him a small smile, before going around to the other side of the counter- and putting even more presents on it, “These came to the door this morning for you- by a man with a really weird cat mask.”

 

Anti sighed and shook his head, “Damn brothers.”

 

Mark raised his eyebrows, “You have a family?”

 

Anti sat down and served himself some macncheese, “Not really. They are different types of demons but we were created at a specific time so that we would all learn and grow together to a certain point.” 

 

Mark nodded in understanding, “Well... they clearly were thinking of you.”

 

Mark sat down and got himself some food. The two ate, before Anti reached for a present. Mark shook his head, “Youre supposed to eat the cake first-“ 

 

He stopped short when he saw Anti’s nails grow into dark black points again, and a viscous smile reach his face. “A-Anti?”

 

Anti flashed his glowing green eyes over to Mark before- completely destroying the box his present came in, and dumping the contents on the counter.

 

A jumbo bag of brown sugar and a jumbo jar of peanut butter. 

 

Anti grinned manically over to Mark, “Perfect.”


End file.
